Question: Michael did 8 more squats than Daniel in the evening. Daniel did 35 squats. How many squats did Michael do?
Solution: Daniel did 35 squats, and Michael did 8 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $35 + 8$ squats. He did $35 + 8 = 43$ squats.